Restoration Project
by teenagejustice
Summary: Robin is restoring a car at the mountain when he meets a girl with a secret. But what has he gotten himself mixed up in? Rated T for some kissing and adult themes, bu not anything else.


Note: Robin is 26 in this story. He turned 16 in 2016, and the year in this story is 2026.

* * *

"Rob, why are you dragging us in here? We were just getting to the best part of the movie."

"Can it, Wally" Robin pushed open the doors to the garage and forced his male teammates in the room. "I want to show you somethin'."

"Make it fast." Okay, maybe that had been a little too snapish, but Superboy did NOT like being yanked to his feet and forced into the cold garage right after he had gotten perfectly positioned on the couch. He and two of his teammates had been right smack dab in the middle of a movie when Robin had burst into the room yelling for them like there was someone dying in the next room.

"Yeah, yeah, you can go back to your movie in a sec, after you see this!" Robin yanked a sheet off an object in the middle of the room. One look and the other heroes started cracking up, staring at the rusty shell of a 2016 convertible in front of them. The frame was completely red with rust, and the inside looked even worse.

"This is what you wanted to show us?" Kid Flash practically fell over Kaldur'ahm laughing.

"Just wait 'till you see it when I'm done. You won't even recognize it!"

"Come on guys, let's finish the movie." Kaldur herded his companions out the door, leaving Robin alone with a broken car.

"I can restore this, no sweat." He ran his hand over the hood. "If I could have it my way, I'd still be 16 and it would be 2016 forever." He turned away from the car and knelt under the workbench to get his toolbox. When he got it he turned back around a jumped slightly.

Sitting shotgun in the front seat, was the most stunning girl Robin had ever seen in his life. He'd seen pretty girls before, but this chick was drop dead gorgeous. She had deep sea blue eyes and curly brown hair that was a little longer than shoulder length. She had perfectly tanned skin and nicely shaped cherry red lips. Her form was slender and curvy and she was…ah, gifted in the chest. She was wearing a tight fitting blue strapless top and a short white skirt with matching heels. She had a diamond necklace around her neck and a diamond bracelet on her wrist, and when Robin got close to her, he smelled strawberries and mangos. She smiled at him, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Hi."

The Boy Wonder said something real intelligent like, "Uh.…"

She laughed, a sound like bells tinkling. "Nice to meet you too." She slid into the drivers seat and leaned against the car door, when Robin recovered his wits enough to respond tangibly.

"How did you get here?"

"I was running from some idiots that were trying to rape me and I saw a hole in the side if the mountain. When I got in I saw a light and thought maybe there was someone who could help me." She sat on the top edge of the door and crossed her legs. "I'm guessing this is your garage."

"I work here a lot. It's not really mine but-" He stopped suddenly and leaned against his motorcycle. "Wait, why aren't you freakin' out? You know, with me being a hero and all that."

"I've seen a lot, probably more than's good for me. It's pretty hard to surprise me." She kicked her leg over the car door and stood up. She sauntered up to his bike, put her hand on the handle bar, and stepped between him and the bike. She accidentally brushing his lower stomach area with her rear end. At least, he thought it was an accident, but if she noticed it, she didn't say anything. "This is a beautiful bike. Is it yours?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's mine."

"If you have this, why do you need that?" She gestured to the car behind her. "2016 convertible, right?"

"How did you-?"

"I owned a car like that one. Are you restoring it?"

"Yeah. Just a little something the keep busy."

"Hm." She ran her hand across the sleek surface of the bike. Turning around to face him, she smiled sweetly. Okay, now she was really invading his personal space, as she absently walked her fingers up his chest. He tried to keep from pushing away. Her skin was freakin' freezing!

"What's your name?"

Raph swallowed before he answered. "Robin."

She laughed sweetly. "Not that name, silly. You're real name.

Robin knew he shouldn't tell her, but there was something so, enchanting about this girl. "Richard. Richard Grayson."

She smiled, keeping her eyes on his chest. "Mmm. Richard."

"You can call me Dick if you want."

She smiled again. "I'd like that."

He swallowed again nervously. "So, um, what's your name?"

She lifted her eyes up and met his. "Crystal."

For the first time since he had first seen the mysterious girl, Robin smiled. "Name suits ya." He side stepped her, put on a helmet, and sat on the bike seat. "So, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get on?"

She smiled coyly and softly laughed. "Sure your friends in the next room won't mind? I can hear them laughing."

"Na, they won't know we were gone." Of course, he knew Superboy would hear them leave, but she didn't need to know that.

She swung a leg over the bike and sat behind Robin, holding on to his abdomen so she wouldn't fall off. He revved up the engine and opened the garage doors with a touch of a button. The duo sped out into the street, racing into the night.

* * *

"I used to love coming up here. Such a beautiful view." Crystal and Robin were sitting side by side on a carport wall, their legs dangling over the side. They were looking out across the Happy Harbor skyline, admiring the lights coming from the city.

Robin frowned slightly at her statement. "Used to? Don't you still?"

"Yes, I do. It's just been so long since I've been up here. I had to… go away for a while."

"And is this everything you remember?"

"And more."

Robin glanced at her, only meaning to keep his eyes on her for a second, but found himself completely mesmerized. He found himself noticing every detail, from the way the wind blew her hair slightly back from her face to the way that her necklace fell down into the crack between her breasts when she leaned forward. He noticed how her deep sea blue eyes sparkled like sapphires in the city lights, and how pretty she looked when she smiled. She was smiling at the bright skyline when she noticed that Raph was staring at her and frowned. "You okay? You're sweating."

Raph rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

She smirked and leaned closer to him, putting her hand on the back of his head. Her skin was still cold like ice. Angling his head down toward hers, she softly kissed him, putting her other hand on his side. For a moment Robin didn't know what to do until natural reflex kicked into gear. He allowed himself melt into the kiss and snaked an arm around to her freezing back. When Crystal pulled away she smiled. "Enjoy that?"

Dick gave a light heartedlaugh. "Yes I did."

Crystal yawned and leaned against his warm shoulder. "Do you think you could drive me home?"

Robin jumped off the ledge and on to the floor. He offered Crystal his hand and helped her to the ground. The pair got on his bike while he said, "Sure, just give me your address." They sped through the parking structure and out on to the streets.

"3105 Park Avenue. You can't miss it."

"Okay, that's not too terribly long if we bend a few speeding laws." She smiled at him, and the speedometer on his bike never dipped below 90 miles an hour the whole trip.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home and for tonight."

Dick nodded to Crystal. "My pleasure. So, uh…"

She smirked at his discomfort and planted a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, Crystal said, "Soon. You'll see me soon. You know where I live, after all."

For a moment they just stood, looking into one another's eyes. Then Crystal opened her door and whispered, "Bye."

"Bye"

Then she stepped into her house and closed the door behind her. Dick headed over to his bike, revved it up, and sped away towards the ramp that would lead him back to the mountian.

* * *

The next day

Connor and Wally were passed out on the couch when Robin got up the next morning. Kaldur was no where to be seen, but Dick knew he was in his room. He was always in his room meditating in the morning. Robin walking past his sleeping teammates and started to get out his breakfast; since the girls had gone somewhere with Black Canary and Wonder Woman for a few weeks, so they were on their own for meals. He had just started the coffee machine when he heard a loud thump followed by an indignant "Duuuuuuuude!"

Dick grinned to himself and went into the next room to check on his brothers. Connor was half awake on the couch, while Wally was laying on he floor, propped up on one elbow and rubbing his head with a hand. Robin chuckled to himself and grabbed one of Kid Flash's hands, pulling him to his feet. Then he gave Connor a gently smack to the back of the head. "Smooth Supey. Real smooth."

The Kryptonian rolled over and stuffed his face in a pillow, completely unwilling to get up. Robin lead Wally into the kitchen and got him some cereal and a cup of coffee loaded down with cream and sugar while he drank it straight up. Just as he was finishing his drink Kaldur entered the room. He immediately went over to the coffee maker and poured a cup, not knowing that it was black. Before Dick could warn him he put the cup to his lips and took a swig. He spluttered the coffee and glanced down into his cup. "Gods Robin, how do you drink this?"

Robin grinned at his leader and passed him the cream and sugar. "Very slowly, Kal. Very, very slowly."

"Bleh." Kid Flash and Robin both laughed while Kaldur poured cream into his coffee and tried it again, this time not spitting it out again.

At that moment Superboy walked in. "Morning."

"Hello, Connor." Aqualad said back to him.

Superboy sat in a chair next to Aqualad and looked across the table at Robin.

"So, have you decided to give up on that hunk of junk in the garage?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, I don't. I didn't even start last night, and you all ready want me ta give up!"

"Speaking of last night," Superboy said, "where did you go? I heard you leave, but you weren't back when we went to bed."

"I went out."

"With someone?"

"None of your business."

"Robbie and-" The speedster thought for a second before continuing, "Anonymous sitting in a tree."

"Keep talking, and I'll ninja kick you."

"No you won't."

"Try me."

"Touchy." Robin got up and headed to the garage with a fresh cup of coffee, closing the door behind him. He put his coffee on the workbench and got out his tools when he noticed something in the front seat. A blue clutch was lying in the seat right where Crystal had been sitting the night before. Robin picked up the clutch and smiled to himself. Now he had a reason to see her again. He put on his helmet, got on his bike, and sped out the door.

* * *

He loudly knocked on her door, hoping the Crystal wasn't still asleep. The last thing Dick wanted to do was disturb her. The door opened, but instead of Crystal, there was a old woman standing in the doorway. "May I help you?"

Robin quickly shook off his surprise. "Ma'am, I'm looking for a young lady named Crystal so I can return her purse."

"Never heard of her." The woman started to close the door when Dick stopped her.

"Please ma'am, I'm sure this is her address. Please think. Her name is Crystal."

The lady thought for a moment before answering. "There was a family that lived here before I did that had a daughter named Crystal."

Dick grinned excitedly before the old lady finished. "She was killed ten years ago. Stopped at a stoplight and was hit by a drunk driver."

The elderly woman closed the door, leaving Richard in shock. Crystal hadn't been dead last night. Had s

* * *

he?

When Robin got back to the lair he tossed the clutch into the front seat of the car and went straight to his quarters. He laid down on his bed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Was he going crazy? Had he gone out with a dead person last night? He blew out a breath and closed his eyes. Crystal certainly didn't seem dead last night, but now he wasn't sure. After all ten years is a long time.

* * *

Two weeks later

"Guys, you are gonna love it."

"Dude, I swear if this is a joke."

"No joke KF. I finally finished it." Robin led his teammates into the garage and pulled the sheet off the car he had been working on for two weeks. The other's eyes got huge as they stared at the convertible before them. The shiny car looked practically like new.

"Nice job Robin. This is impressive."

"Thanks Connor."

"It's cool Rob." Wally yawned. "Now, no offense, but can we go back to bed?"

"Go ahead. I'll be up later." The three sleepy heroes stumbled off to bed while Robin put away the rest of his tools. When he turned back around Crystal was sitting on the edge of the car door with her legs crossed. She looked pretty much the same as when he first saw her, only now she was wearing a blood red halter top and short denim shorts. She had high heels to match the outfit, and she was wearing rubies instead of diamonds. She slid down into the driver seat and ran a hand on the dashboard. "Very nicely done, Richard."

Raph walked up to the car and leaned against the door. "Thank you, but where have you been?"

"I had to go out of town for a while."

"Look, Crystal, I've been hearing weird things about you."

She turned in the seat toward him. "Such as?"

"I've been told that you've been dead for ten years."

Crystal laughed. "Dick." She snaked and hand up behind his neck and and pulled his head down. Her skin was just as cold as he remembered it. "Do I really look like I'm dead?" She kissed him, and once he was released, he grinned.

"No. Now move over. I'm driving." She moved to the shotgun seat and Robin sat down in the drivers seat. He turned the car on and the pair drove out of the garage.

* * *

"This is nice."

Dick and Crystal were driving on a back road, one of the few in the highly suburban Happy Harbour.

"Yeah it is, Crystal."

"Oh, you better put up the convertible top."

"Why? It's a beautiful night." Just then thunder clapped in the sky and rain began to fall. "Where did that come from?" Robin pushed a button and the convertible top came up, sheltering them from the rain. He pushed the button for the windshield wipers, but nothing happened. "The one thing I forget to fix," the young acrobat muttered to himself. Crystal reached across and pushed the button again, and this time the wipers worked. "How?"

"All you have to do is jiggle it a bit. I used to own this car."

"You mean you used to own one like it." As they were crossing a railroad track the car stopped. Dick tried turning the key but all it did was sputter. "There must be water in the distributer cap. Stay here, I'll fix it."

"No, stay with me." She kissed him on the lips but he pulled away.

"Look, we are in the middle of a railroad track." He moved to open the drivers door, but they all locked. He tugged on the handle, but nothing happened. "Something very weird is going on."

The gates on the railroad track came down and started blinking. "Crystal, we gotta get out of here."

Crystal wrapped and arm around one of Richard's. Her arm felt as cold as ice. "No you don't, Dick. You can stay with me now. Back in the garage, do you remember when you said you wished that it could be 2010 forever? Well, for us, it can be."

She kissed him a second time, but he pulled away again. "You weren't even the garage when I said that."

She smiled at him, but this time he found that smiled unnerving. "Yes I was, Richard. You see, I came with the car."

Dick's eyes widened in realization as he realized why Crystal was always cold whenever he touched her. He turned his head, only to be blinded by the headlight of the train as it came thundering toward him.

* * *

A/N: He he. I had a good time writing this. Just so y'all know, this was kinda inspired by an episode of an old 70's sitcom I was watching the other day. If anyone can tell me what the sitcom was and what the episode name was, I will write anything they want. Well, with the exception of slash. I don't write that very well. Sorry if the characters were a little off. This is my first story, so no flames, please! Reviews are appreciated! Hopefully I'll see y'all later with other stories!


End file.
